marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverines (Earth-616)
| Status = Defunct | Identity = Secret | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Croatia, Changeling | TeamLeaders = Formerly Mystique | CurrentMembers = | FormerMembers = X-23, Sabretooth, Daken, Lady Deathstrike, Mystique | Allies = Blade, Weapon X | Enemies = Arcadia Group, Frost Giants, Siphon, Mister Sinister, Neuro, Vampires, Wrecking Crew, Fang | Origin = After the death of Wolverine, Shogun had captured five individuals who had healing factors in order to find a cure for the experiments that Abraham Cornelius had done for his recent test subjects. | PlaceOfFormation = Croatia | PlaceOfDefunction = Florida | Creators = Charles Soule; Peter Nguyen | First = Death of Wolverine: The Logan Legacy Vol 1 7 | Last = Wolverines Vol 1 20 | HistoryText = After successfully finding and kidnapping the "Wolverines" (Mystique, Daken, Sabretooth, Lady Deathstrike and X-23), and threatening them with the "control words" (that manipulate, sedate or even kill each of them), Shogun, Neuro, Endo, Skel, and Junk team up with them to find the Adamantium-petrified body of Wolverine in the burnt-down Paradise facility, where they encountered and fought the Wrecking Crew, who were hired by Mr. Sinister to find . When X-23 and Daken found the body, Mister Sinister appeared and took Wolverine's body with him, plus an eye and an arm from Daken, who lost his healing factor in a previous battle against Siphon. On the Changeling ship, Sharp used a Regen Serum made by Dr. Cornelius that he found in the wreckage to stabilize and save Daken, much to Ogun's dismay. When the team started planning how to retrieve Logan's body from Sinister, Neuro told Sharp that there was another Paradise subject who was the perfect thief and the only one able to help them penetrate Mister Sinister's nigh-impenetrable base and escape from it alive: Fantomelle. The team arrived at Fantomelle's place at the time she was being attacked by Siphon, the monster who stole Daken's healing factor. After a brutal fight along Skel against the monster, Shogun threw a grenade at Siphon, seemingly killing it. At the Changeling, while Sharp, Neuro, Fantonelle and her fox Culpepper made plans for the invasion, Fantonelle realized by body language lecture that Sharp was having an internal conversation with Ogun, and warned him that if he trust him over her inside Sinister's base, it would get him killed. The team dropped for a surprise attack, when they were caught mid-air by Starky Gripes, a servant of Mr. Sinister who was expecting them and wanted to learn more about them, and refused them to leave. When Endo tried to escape, Starky activated some sort of hole where she fell in. Sharp killed Starky, but more "Gripes" showed up. Sinister then told them that many of his experiments needed field testing against unpredictable opponents as them, and if they survive, he might let them live. The team was suddenly separated, Shogun ending up with Neuro and Skel. They were attacked by Fin Fang Boom, a Fin Fang Foom clone with half of a Thor's clone attached to the end of its tongue. Skel punched its guts and Shogun defeated it by cutting off and killing the Thor part. Neuro then analyzed the creature and told Sharp that Sinister could cure them and there was no need for Wolverine's body anymore, so he offered Mr. Sinister complete control over the "Wolverines" in exchange for curing them. When the X-Men appeared, demanding Logan's body, Sinister accepted Neuro's offer, so, much to Shogun's dismay, he used a control word on Lady Deathstrike and put her under Sinister's control, although the rest of the "Wolverines" blocked or damaged their ears. While Neuro thought of this action as insane, Shogun explained it was simply warfare. Then, Fantomelle, who had stolen Wolverine's body and bent herself through dimensions to escape from Sinister's vacuum trap, tried to escape with the body, but Nightcrawler appeared and teleported away with the Wolverine for the X-Men. While Endo, Neuro and Skel remained with Mr. Sinister, Sharp and Junk left with the Wolverines. Mystique then declared herself as the leader of the team, and made Sharp help her retrieve the zhulong, or sun dragon, on Taipei, and told him that Lady Deathstrike was interested on him, but Sharp thought she didn't because, as he held the control words, she wanted to kill him. Then, before they left, Mystique created a complex trap where she made him reveal her all the control words. Afterwards, while Ogun told him to return to Sinister, Deathstrike appeared and attacked him. After a short fight, they kissed. Suddenly, a mysterious figure appeared from a meteor crash and demanded to know who killed Logan. The mysterious figure was revealed to be Fang, an Imperial Guard member thought to had been deceased, and accuses the Wolverines for having killed Logan. He then attacks Sabretooth and easily defeats Daken. The Wolverines, except Daken, along with their allies try to assault Fang, but he releases an omnidirectional blast at them. Fang then asks Daken if he is scared, to which Daken replied that he was not and stabs him in the head with his claws. Fang survives the attack and again demands to know who killed Logan. X-23 says that nobody here killed Logan and states that everybody wanted to be there when Logan died. Meanwhile, Mystique located Fang's weakness and everybody starts attacking Fang again, while Junk used the Changeling's cannons against Fang, apparently killing him. However, Fang again survives the attack and takes Daken to Jotunheim. In Jotunheim, Fang takes Daken to face a Frost Giant, but Daken says that he lost his healing factor. Fang retorts that his loss of his healing factor didn't seem to stop him and reveals that he had been seeing Logan every year and had talked about him and how Logan admired people like Beast, Iron Fist, and Daredevil. Daken then reminds him that they both had arms, while he didn't and says that he didn't want to face the Frost Giant, but Fang doesn't listen and issues a challenge against him. Fang then goes over to the Frost Giant and tells him that Daken is his father, which enrages it and starts attacking him. Later on, Daken is trapped within a cave and threatens to kill Fang. He then asks Fang why was he doing this if he knows that he didn't kill Logan, to which Fang replied that he already knew and tells Daken to get himself out of the situation just like what Logan would've done. Daken then engages the Frost Giant in combat and gains the upper hand against the Frost Giant and almost kills it, until Fang interfered and saved its life. Fang asks why he wanted to kill him, to which Daken angrily replied that he was not his father. Fang hands him a beer and uses his energy powers to restore Daken's lost arm temporarily because according to Fang, he doesn't believe in redemption and sends Daken back to the Changeling, while taking Sabretooth with him. Fang later takes Sabretooth to a spaceship 65 light-years away from the Milky Way and explains about a species called the J'Graqq, who mutilated, enslaved, and murdered trillions of other races, and uses his cosmic power to infiltrate the ship. Sabretooth then fights the J'Graqq, but suddenly he is then electrocuted by one of them. However, he shrugs this off and proceeds to kill them. One of the J'Graqq activates a translator and tries to negotiate with Sabretooth by saying that their race has changed their ways by resorting to planetary destruction, but Sabretooth chokes and decapitates it. The other J'Graqq start to revere Sabretooth as a god and he starts playing around. However, Fang arrives after an explosion and starts lecturing Sabretooth and telling him what Logan thought about him, a boring person. He then asks Sabretooth if he wanted to wipe out the J'Graqq, but Sabretooth replies that he is no longer a killer. Fang then uses the ship's computer to wipe out the J'Graqq, much to Sabretooth's shock. Sabretooth protests angrily, but Fang snaps back coldly by saying that he is not Logan and he would never take responsibility for other people's actions. He then sets the ship to self-destruct and teleports himself along with Sabretooth back to the Wolverines, while X-23 volunteers to join him, which Fang gladly accepts. | Equipment = * Wolverine's Suit | Transportation = * Changeling | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}